Conventionally, a screen transmitting system for distributing the screen data of a first terminal to a second terminal connected thereto by way of a network in real time has been known. In such a screen transmitting system, the second terminal sends operation data of an operation performed on the second terminal to the first terminal, and the first terminal creates a screen in accordance with the received operation data and sends screen data of the created screen to the second terminal.